Toki-Doki
by Esplandian
Summary: Colección de drabbles y viñetas con motivo del 30 aniversario de Dragon Ball. Continuación de "Cien de sus Voces", para incluir Jaco el Patrullero Espacial, Dragon Ball Minus, La Batalla de los Dioses y Xenoverse.
1. 0:Tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball es propiedad absoluta de su creador, Akira Toriyama. El resto son tributos sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>Nota de autor:<strong> Feliz cumpleaños, querido Dragon Ball. Un tributo a ti, por todas las risas y las Genki-Damas y los Kame-Hame-Has.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> A Hector Ramirez Duque y su gran amor, ese amor que cumple 30 años de publicación._

**TOKI-DOKI**

**(A veces)**

por

_Esplandian_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo: TIEMPO<strong>

Inmortal la dulzura en tu mirada, acaricio tu cabellera negra siempre alborotada. Eres la hoja en blanco que espera al artista: eres todos los principios con todos sus finales. Eres el árbol, el brote y la semilla, en sus infinitas posibilidades. Eres el olor de la tinta nueva, el crujir de paginas bajo una portada, eres la pantalla que me deslumbra con vida dibujada.

Pasaré los doce, los veinte, llegaré a los treinta, y tú serás siempre una parte de mi inocencia.

—Mi cuento de dragones y aventuras, mi siete de la suerte, ¿volarás por mí cuando yo no pueda?

* * *

><p><strong>oooOOOooo<strong>


	2. I:Revivir

**I: REVIVIR**

A Omori no le basta examinar la fotografía de su esposa. No…

**_«¡Vé, vé, cohete vé! ¡Vuela hacia su corazón!»  
><em>**  
>Anhela revivir el momento de la explosión, de la hecatombe. Y más que al momento, quiere revivirla a ella.<br>_**«Paseo, me desplazo, bebo demasiado. ¡Uuuugh!»**_ Le confiesa con azucenas frescas en su tumba: otro prototipo fallido…

_**«Compro un bikini rojo brillante, pero no puedo nadar en la Vía Láctea…»**_  
>Logra detener el instante solamente, alargar los segundos: tiene 2 minutos.<br>_**«Traje zanahorias pero no hay conejos en la luna…»  
><strong>_  
>Jaco se precipita por Tights al vacío.<br>_**«¡Vé, vé, cohete vé!»**_


	3. II: Hubiera

**II:HUBIERA**

Otro cacharro volador aterriza en su aviario…

Eones de sonrosada, divina, paciencia escapan volando por la ventana con la gracia, musicalidad, y dulzura de cien cacatúas sobrealimentadas.  
>—Brujas y científicas…—se queja estrambótica, taconeando unas botas demasiado altas—¿cuándo entenderán que el "hubiera" es un ejercicio de imaginación y no una invitación al desastre?<p>

Ruborizado, Trunks baja la cabeza como un dibujante que sobrepasa la fecha de entrega por una treintena.  
>—Si la calamidad puede seguirte, lo hará.<p>

Toki-Toki enfurecido picotea la cabeza al duende azul.

—¡Par de inutiles!¡QUíTENMELOOOOO!

La mujer de gabardina apunta: el disparo nunca llega…


	4. III:Pudín

**III: PUDÍN **

Ojos ambarinos colándose en la penumbra del palacio, como dos gorrones a una fiesta.

— Banquete: animal muerto pasado por las brazas y servido en una mesa.

La extinción saiyajin se reduce a una simple confusión semántica entre el Rey Vegeta y el Dios de la Destrucción. Bajo el signo de Beerus, los planetas se alinean en una suerte de sillas musicales; y al final de la música, al menos una raza alienígena tiene que cambiar de código postal.

— ¿Ya probó las costillitas? Están deliciosas.

—Whis, será mejor que termines de tragar—_permanece su gatuno insatisfecho antojo por algo desconocido, cremoso…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** No estoy embarazada ni me retiro del fandom. Feliz día de los santos inocentes. XD


	5. IV: Ozaru

**IV: OZARU**

—La luna nos sonreirá hoy a todos, no tendremos que seguir bajo el yugo Tsufuru nunca más; algunos Plant morirán también, pero no importa— promete Vegeta, de temperamento corto, el más feroz, el más taimado.

La tarde cae en rosa sanguinolento sobre las cuevas de tierra violenta y violeta. La manada de guerreros con cola espera el ocaso.

¿Por qué creerle a Vegeta? Lo sospechan mestizo de Tsufuru-jin y Saiya-jin por su baja estatura y su mente vivaz. ¿No sería mejor matarlo?

—¡Ocho años y te vemos de nuevo! Blanca, hermosa…

Levantan miradas.

El trance desata la bestialidad.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Un drabble dedicado al enigmático Rey Vegeta(o un antepasado), de quien se decía que tenía la inteligencia de un "Tsufuru-Jin". Viendo la estatura de Vegeta y Tarble, bien puede pensarse que hubo mestizaje en algún punto.


	6. V:Hermanas

**V: HERMANAS**

—An Azuki envía mensajes secretos a sus cómplices extraterrestres.

La Idol danza dentro de la pantalla, en una fantástica coreografía de faldas cortas (muy cortas) y estrellas de diamantina. Su voz de pop canta naderías empalagosas, que la pequeña Bulma tararea mientras arma invenciones.

—Te recomendaría construir una pistola de rayos láser—Tights, escritora primeriza, prueba sus dotes de cuenta cuentos—.Viene a destruir el planeta. Pero acabar con ella sería una afrenta al reino galáctico. También le gusta robar vacas…

Que Bulma fuera una genio no evitaba que su hermana mayor le tomará el pelo: tanto literal como figuradamente.


	7. VI: Shen-Long

**VI: SHEN-LONG**

Era plena mañana, Mister Popo dotaba de forma a la arcilla. Meticulosamente, daba relieve a las escamas sobre el cuerpo de serpiente, a la cornamenta de ciervo, a los bigotes que se ondeaban imposiblemente.

El Kami-sama tiene un recuerdo distante de un cielo sin noches, dominado eternamente por tres soles perpetuos.

Reconocé, en esa figurilla inacabada, a aquel sueño en el reverso de su mente. Era el dios conjurado por la imaginación, era la fuerza primigenia del deseo que desafiaba toda realidad…

Era feroz, sublime, como el impulso mismo de la inspiración.

—Mister Popo, cuéntame, ¿cuál es su nombre?


	8. VII: Demonios del Hielo

**VII: DEMONIOS DEL HIELO**

Nacidos en los inhóspitos glaciares de Arcose, son la cuspide de la adaptación. Mantienen su forma menos poderosa, optimizando la energía de los escasos rayos solares.

Arcose es Muerte.

Abandonaron su planeta. Detectaron la necesidad de los habitantes de pequeñas lunas, que envidian los ricos mundos de otros. Aprendieron de la perfidia, del engaño de otras razas, incorporando sus conductas a su arsenal.

Van más allá del bien y del mal.

Vegeta, anciano para estándares saiya-jin, desconfía del educado Frost.

—Un Freezer es sólo un Freezer.

Harán lo imposible por sobrevivir, ese es el mandato que dicta su biología.


	9. VIII: Red Ribbon

**VIII: RED RIBBON**

—¿Por qué dejaste que matara a tu jefe?

—No me pagaba suficiente—voz femenina en la penumbra—. La Patrulla Roja me ascenderá a coronel. Me ahorraste la molestia.

—De lejos pasas por hombre, de cercas por decepción...—sonríe Tao-Pai-Pai, venenosamente—. La peor excusa que he escuchado, y hoy cumplo diez años como asesino profesional…

— ¿Quieres que te felicite?

—Eres la encarnación de la amabilidad… Muéstrate, ¡antes que decida liquidarte!

La luz de la lámpara baila en sus ojos peligrosamente: una pizca de algo perdido, quizás deseo.

_**«Señora Fanfan»**_

El rostro del único fantasma que le hacía sentir culpa.


End file.
